


Fraternizing with the enemy

by IroncladValkyrie



Category: Hellsing
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IroncladValkyrie/pseuds/IroncladValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles and prompted one-paragraphs from a couple of years ago on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suck Me

**Author's Note:**

> AU within the AU. The title is the prompt that was sent, and the response is my attempt to make something not fully sexual out of a sexual prompt.

To any 18-year old, a trip to Rome would have been heaven. However, as I waited for Heinkel Wolfe to buy us gelato and show me around after the horrible negotiations of the day, I mused at how everything was so different for me. I had the strong feeling that Maxwell had made this poor girl my guide to Rome because he knew that we would probably kill each other if he had come instead. Needless to say, Sister Wolfe was extremely awkward at ‘taking care’ of me, but she was polite and did her assigned task responsibly.

We walked under Via Merulana’s trees with cones of gelato in our hands, not talking to each other. I was looking for a topic to start a conversation, but I suddenly heard her curse in German and I saw her left hand’s fingers covered in gelato. We had not taken any napkins with us, and she was about to wipe it on her robes, so I stopped her.

“You should not do that to your religious vestments.” My own clothes were too fancy to spare, so I did what I would have done to myself. Without thinking, I grabbed her hand and sucked on her fingers, wiping the sweet pistachio gelato off them.

We looked at each other in silence for some seconds as I realized how weird that had been. Damn my lack of interactions with other human beings. We both turned around at the same time and kept walking, never to speak of the incident again.


	2. Kisses

It had started like it always did with Heinkel Wolfe. She showed this brand of chivalry I had grown to have a soft spot for. She bowed in front of me and took my gloved hand, kissing it through the fabric, and I almost didn’t notice that she had pulled me closer in an embrace until she was planting her lips to my neck. I should have pushed her away, but I was too lost in the way my knees buckled and I had to grab onto her as well. I was going to say something, _anything_ , but as I turned my open mouth to her, I only gave her an opportunity to kiss me. Oh, _kiss_ was not how I would describe it. She cradled the back of my head in her hand as she deepened the encounter. And, maybe, only maybe, I played with her short hair as well. Now they would really think I was the whore of Babylon, perverting nuns. But hadn’t she been the one to kiss me?! And why was I even thinking of this?!

I disentangled myself from her arms and pushed away, my breathing heavy and my hair tangled.

I just stared at her for some moments. “Sist…” no, that was not applicable. “ Ms. Wolfe, that was… a much more effusive welcome than I expected.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just short sexual scenes. For those not familiar with tumblr RP's Sexual Sunday prompts, each bold line represents something sent by the person playing Heinkel. The rest is a scene constructed after said phrase.
> 
> Unrelated to one another.

**"I’m going to lay you down on a bed of roses and…"**

I stared at her across the table and brought the tea cup to my lips to hide my smile. All these games and courting were intoxicating.

“… And? I would hope you will remove the thorns first, though?” Oh, maybe she did not need to at all…

 

 

* * *

 

**"You usually get it up quicker."**

I would have been offended were it not for her joking tone. “And that, Ms. Wolfe, is not even funny“ I grinned and continued untying her robes.

 

* * *

 

 

**"Who’d have guess you liked it rough?"**

 

I kicked her softly with my knee and pulled her face to mine sharply by the short hair on the nape of her neck “You are not the one to talk.” I kissed her again, caging her body between my thighs.

 


End file.
